Limones enteros y medias naranjas
by Charibdis
Summary: 'Por fin lo había comprendido. Por fin había aprobado esa maldita asignatura que siempre suspendía. Aunque necesitaría más besos de ese tipo para conseguir un sobresaliente.'- Pensó.


**Lo de siempre; Los personajes no son míos ni de coña, pertenecen a Jotaká y bla bla bla.¬¬**

**¡Ah, sí! Gracias por los reviews y los favs y las lecturas que me dedicáis. Si seguís así os haré un altar con velitas y todo. ;)**

* * *

**Limones enteros y medias naranjas.**

Le encantaba leer. Devoraba con ansias las páginas. Desgranaba con pasión las frases y acariciaba con amor las palabras. Para ella las letras eran un mundo. _Su _mundo. Era su forma de evadirse, de adentrarse en otra realidad. De relajarse y de ser ella misma.

Era su manera de sentirse bien, viva. De estar conforme con las situaciones que aquéllas páginas narraban, de identificarse o de refutar los argumentos mentalmente. Los libros eran su droga favorita. Y todo el mundo que la conociera sabía ese hecho.

Era Sábado y como siempre el colegio estaba casi vacío a excepción de algunos alumnos perezosos que preferían seguir tumbados en la cama o relajarse en el césped como hacía ella. Harry y Ron habían ido a Hogsmeade y Ginny había quedado con una de sus nuevas conquistas. La pelirroja había hecho incapié en quedar con ella aquella mañana pero Hermione había visto el deseo escondido en sus ojos de pasar un día entero con su novio, así que como buena amiga se había excusado diciendo que ese día estaría estudiando y adelantando tareas.

A pesar de la desilusión inicial de Ginny ante tal respuesta, pronto se había sobrepuesto y una pequeña sonrisa de diversión se había quedado a vivir en su cara. Sonrisa que Hermione conocía muy bien.

Ella nada más levantarse se había vestido y aseado. Hacía una mañana espléndida y con ese sol daban ganas de salir de la habitación y no volver. Nada más pensar eso cogió un libro que tenía a medias y se dirigió al Gran Comedor para desayunar y aprovechar el día.

Cuando salió se dirigió a una zona tranquila y casi vacía de alumnos. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y se dispuso a leer y a sumergirse en su pozo preferido de sabiduría.

Hermione era así. Sencilla, independiente, tranquila. Estaba acostumbrada a la soledad y ésta se había convertido en una gran compañía. Por supuesto las había mejores. Pero aquel día estaba dispuesta a disfrutar del silencio, del olor a libro viejo y del cálido sol que incitaba a gritar de felicidad.

No había comenzado a zambullirse en ese mar de conocimiento cuando escuchó no muy lejos las risas de un grupo de chicas. Pensó en seguir con la lectura pero por alguna razón que, de momento, no quiso analizar, decidió escucharlas hablar y ver cómo caminaban y se sentaban en un banco cualquiera.

Siempre había tenido una curiosidad e inteligencia innatas. No le resultaba difícil realizar hechizos o pociones que al resto les constaba sudor y lágrimas. Nunca había tenido problemas para entender conceptos y aplicarlos.

Sin embargo era consciente de que no podía entenderlo todo. Había algo que se le escapaba y eso era de lo que hablaban aquellas chicas: Amor.

Amor, relaciones sentimentales, emociones, sexualidad. Ese tema por mucho que lo estudiara lo había suspendido siempre que se lo habían planteado. Por eso mismo dejo de interesarse en ello. O eso pensó.

Todavía seguía observando a aquellas chicas que se reían, hacían aspavientos y de vez en cuando se sonrojaban.

_''...y entonces me besó. Fue increíble. Una caricia leve pero apasionada. Jamás había sido tan feliz...''_

_''...¡Claro que no! ¡El chico de quien has estado enamorada siempre te ha besado! ¡Deberías llorar de felicidad!...''_

_''...No sabes la envidia que me das...''_

_''...Qué romántico, espero enamorarme pronto...''_

Esos comentarios se sucedían unos tras otros y Hermione no alcanzaba a entenderlo del todo. Su mente privilegiada y siempre dispuesta a entender y analizar cosas se esforzaba por comprender la metodología de los sentimientos.

Como un niño pequeño que curiosea y no deja de decir por qué a todo. Sin embargo, el intenso latido de su corazón, un órgano más maduro y curtido, que se asemejaba al sabio abuelo que siempre tiene cosas que enseñarle a su nieto, regañaba a la inexperta mente y acallaba sus preguntas con sólo bombear sangre y golpear el pecho de Hermione.

El libro había quedado olvidado en el césped y algunas briznas verdes se atrevían a invadir sus hojas. Los ojos de Hermione se habían elevado y miraban el cielo azul mientras la leve brisa agitaba su, ya de por sí, enmarañado pelo. Nunca había necesitado estar con alguien, de hecho no se lo había planteado.

_'' ¿Debería salir con alguien del colegio? ''_

Decenas de veces había leído y acariciado los mensajes escritos en los pupitres y mesas. Y a pesar de ello nunca había buscado a su media naranja. Estaba segura de que ella era un limón entero.

Pero al igual que estaba segura de no necesitar a alguien ni de compartir su vida, también estaba segura de la existencia de ese vacío en su interior. Un vacío que palpitaba con fuerza cada vez que veía cómo en clases se pasaban notitas los unos a los otros o como cuando veía a parejitas andar abrazadas. Había sentido ese mismo vacío cuando vio la espalda de Ginny alejarse de ella y caminar hacia su novio.

A ese vacío, por desgracia, le había llamado anhelo.

Con tanto reflexionar, sin querer, había cerrado los ojos y se había dejado llevar por la tranquilidad del momento. Sin planearlo se había quedado dormida con los rayos del sol calentando su piel y con la sombra del árbol amparándola, resguardándola.

Cuando despertó lo hizo desconcertada. Había tenido un sueño inusual, por decirlo de algún modo.

En el sueño estaba leyendo, como siempre, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo alguien se acercaba a ella, y despegó la vista del libro. Esa persona no se veía bien, era una presencia borrosa, sin embargo, Hermione la reconoció e instantáneamente sonrió y se levantó.

Esperó pacientemente a que la otra persona llegara y se plantara frente a ella, para entonces su sonrisa había crecido considerablemente. Comenzaron a hablar y su sonrisa poco a poco fue tornándose pícara y juguetona. No sabía que podía sonreír de una forma tan...sugerente y felina.

Sin esperarlo ella misma, en el sueño había agarrado la corbata de la otra persona, era oscura y le sonaba haberla visto en algún sitio antes. Y besó al desconocido.

Mientras recordaba el sueño, no pudo evitar tocarse los labios. Era una sensación tan real, tan cálida tan...deseada. Aun estaba ensimismada acariciándose los labios cuando una voz al lado de ella la sorprendió. Seguía tumbada, y había estado tan concentrada intentando recordar el sabor de esos labios que no se fijó en la inesperada comodidad del suelo.

_...Sabían a limón..._

Por eso cuando la voz le habló no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño grito del susto.

- Por fin despiertas, bella durmiente.

Reconocía esa voz. De hecho le producía un ligero cosquilleo saber de quién era.

- ¿Cho?

- La misma que viste y calza.

No se lo podía creer. ¿Seguía soñando? En contra de su lógica se pellizcó el brazo buscando respuestas, y éstas le llegaron en forma de un leve escozor. No, no estaba soñando. De verdad era Cho la que estaba allí, a su lado. Bueno, más bien debajo de ella. Hasta ahora Hermione no había reparado en la posición en la que estaba. Sí, seguía tumbada, pero su cabeza estaba cómodamente apoyada en el regazo de la morena.

- ¿Qué haces debajo de mí?- Preguntó desconcertada y colorada.

- Corrección: Tú estás encima mía.- Sonrió con suficiencia.

- Como sea, me has entendido. ¿Por qué estamos en _ésta_ posición?- Preguntó.

- Si te lo cuento no me crees.- No, definitivamente no se lo creería.- Pero antes una pregunta, Granger. ¿Piensas levantarte alguna vez? Se me han dormido las piernas.

La cara de Hermione podría competir con un tomate y aun así habría apuestas sobre si su color era de vergüenza o de enfado. Se levantó sonrojada hasta las orejas provocando la risa de su compañera.

- Habla. ¿Cómo es que estábamos _así?_

- ¿_Así _cómo Hermione?- Cho había descubierto lo divertido que era ver las reacciones de la castaña, un hecho sorprendente teniendo en cuenta lo seria que podía ser._  
_

- Casi abrazadas.- Espetó con violencia pero aun sonrojada. No le gustaba el juego que se traía Cho, y por alguna razón estaba nerviosa e intranquila.

- Verás -Comenzó a hablar mientras una sonrisa lobuna decoraba su rostro.- Iba caminando tranquila, respirando aire limpio y disfrutando del sol, viendo las nubes correr...

- Al grano, Chang- Había captado el tono de burla.

- ...Cuando te vi bajo el árbol dormida.- Sonrió.

- ¿...Y?

- ¿Cómo que ''¿...Y?''?- Preguntó distraídamente Cho.

- ¡Que cómo hemos acabado una encima de la otra bajo un árbol como una pareja de enamorados!- Chilló enfurecida Hermione. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, vio cómo Cho sonreía triunfante por haberla sacado de sus casillas y escuchó su suave risa deslizarse por sus oídos. ¿Había dicho _pareja de enamorados _refiriéndose a ella y a Cho? ¿No podía ser, verdad?

- ¿Pareja de enamorados? Interesante analogía Granger.- Continuó carcajeándose la morena. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Jamás pensó que molestar a la famosa Leona sería tan entretenido, definitivamente podría acostumbrarse.

- Se acabó. No me interesa la respuesta. Me marcho.- Se levantó colérica del suelo, masticando improperios e insultos contra la asiática que no dejaba de burlarse de ella, mientras se sacudía las hojas de la ropa.

- Espera, espera. Está bien, te lo diré.- Alzó una mano para agarrar su muñeca y detenerla. Hermione se volvió a sentar, cada vez más molesta.- Te vi dormida, pero me fijé en cómo te revolvías inquieta y me acerqué, parecías tener una pesadilla así que pensé en despertarte.- Respondió tranquila.

- No era una pesadilla. Era...- Se detuvo a tiempo y miró con horror a Cho. No podía decirle que había tenido un sueño movidito, no a ella.

- ¿Era...?- Curioseó.

- No era nada.- Cortó.- Pero eso no explica la posición en la que estábamos Chang.

- Ajá... Verás, iba a despertarte, por lo que me agaché a tu altura, y justo cuando iba a hacerlo me agarraste de la corbata y tiraste de mí. Casi me ahogas, por cierto. Y como no me soltabas decidí hacer de cojín y apoyar tu cabeza encima mía.- Comentó despreocupadamente pero con la sonrisa estática.

- ¿De la corbata...?- Hermione posó su vista en ella. Era un trozo de tela y ciertamente estaba descolocada. Se fijó entonces en su color oscuro.

_...Oscuro como en el sueño..._

¿El sueño? No, no era verdad. No podía serlo. En el sueño tiraba de la corbata de una persona desconocida, no podía ser Cho esa persona ¿no? Se fijó entonces en los labios de Cho, tenían brillo labial y además estaba un poco corrido.

Se asustó. ¿No lo había hecho, no? No había besado a Cho, ¿verdad?

Cho no había dejado de observar a Hermione. Se había dado cuenta del cambio en su gesto al decir lo de la corbata y no sabía que estaba pensando la castaña. Vio cómo Hermione dejaba de moverse inquieta y centraba su vista en sus labios y de repente se sonrojaba y volvía a moverse.

Sonrió por décima vez.

- Cho...¿Llevas brillo labial cierto? ¿De qué sabor es?- La pregunta temerosa le causo gracia e hizo que mirara enternecida a una horrorizada Granger.

- Es de limón, ¿_quieres un poco_?- El tono de la pregunta no le pasó desapercibido a Hermione y cuando la miró no pudo estar más segura de la sugerencia implícita. Saboreó sus labios inconscientemente y confirmó que los sabores coincidían. No podía ser casualidad.

- Eh, no, no. Yo...No. Gracias. No... quiero...un poco.- Se enredó con las palabras y su corazón acelerado no la dejaba pensar con claridad una frase coherente.- _Buenoserámejorquemevayaadiós .- _Terminó de hablar casi sin respirar.

Hermione se despegó del suelo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. No podía ser, pero lo era. Había besado a Cho Chang, no sólo en el sueño. Si no en la realidad. Estaba confundida y cientos de preguntas rondaban por su mente de un lado a otro. ¿Cómo era posible que la morena no le dijera nada? ¿Acaso no estaba molesta? ¿Por qué lo había permitido? Siguió corriendo por los pasillos como si estuviera poseída o la persiguiera un Dementor. No se acordaba del libro olvidado bajo el árbol, ni de las normas que prohibían correr, ni de que era prefecta y debía dar ejemplo. Sólo quería huir.

Se detuvo cuando llegó a un pasillo y se adentró en una clase vacía. Estaba sin aliento y necesitaba descansar. Tan alterada estaba que no escuchó cómo la puerta se abría y volvía a cerrarse.

- Vaya...Eres bastante rápida, Granger.- Habló Cho agitada.- Se te olvidaba algo.

Hermione casi se infarta del susto. Esto ya era demasiado. Estaba a solas con Cho, a quien había besado (inconscientemente), en una clase vacía. Muy cliché todo. Miró a Cho que le extendía el libro que había leído.

- Yo...Lo siento. Gracias.- Respondió cogiéndolo. Se sentía derrotada, vencida.

La morena se acercó y la agarró del brazo antes de que volviera a huir. Y qué forma de huir. No la habría encontrado de no ser porque preguntó a unos alumnos si habían visto a una chica con pelo enmarañado y la cara roja correr despavorida por la zona. Por suerte sí que la habían visto, después de todo discreta no había sido. Los alumnos indicaron, aun atónitos, el trayecto de la _mujer-bala _y Cho, a una velocidad similar pero con más decoro, la siguió.

- Puedes estar tranquila. Nadie se tiene por qué enterar de nuestra pequeña interacción.

Hermione se tensó cuando la agarró y se tensó todavía más cuando la escuchó hablar cerca de su oído diciendo eso. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Al beso o a su pequeña maratón? No tuvo más tiempo para reflexionar cuando volvió a escuchar esa voz.

- Además...No me refería al libro cuando dije que olvidabas algo.- Sin previo aviso la hizo girar y la besó. Fue un beso tierno, conciliador. De esos que se dan para consolar y tranquilizar a alguien. Pero no por ello inocente, tenía el sabor de la emoción, de las ganas de repetir del sabroso plato que había probando minutos antes. Un manjar sorprendentemente delicioso y adictivo. El beso se convirtió en una caricia ácida, juguetona, un reto emocional.

Hermione se separó sorprendida mirando a Cho con incredulidad. Le había gustado. Mucho, además. Había conseguido olvidar sus anteriores reflexiones sobre el amor y las relaciones. De hecho, había conseguido que olvidara todo y se centrara en ese novedoso contacto. Y su mente aplaudió maravillada ante las nuevas sensaciones.

Por fin lo había comprendido. Por fin había aprobado esa maldita asignatura que siempre suspendía. Aunque necesitaría más besos de ese tipo para conseguir un sobresaliente, ya que estábamos, mejor una matrícula de honor. Su pensamiento hizo que soltara un pequeña risa y ahora fue Cho quien la miró incrédula.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó curiosa. Había tenido miedo de la reacción de la Leona cuando la besó pero el hecho de que correspondiera junto con esa pequeña risa silenció sus temores.

- Estaba pensado...- Sacudió risueña su cabeza. Y Cho sonrió ante el espontáneo gesto.

- ¿Puedo saber en qué?- La sonrisa se extendió.

- En que tengo pendiente una asignatura que estudiar si quiero tener matrícula de honor.- La cara de Cho formó un mueca aturdida y antes de que pudiera decir nada Hermione se acercó a ella y como en el sueño, las sonrisas sugerentes y los tirones de corbata no se hicieron esperar mientras se buscaban de nuevo.

Aquella habitación dio mucho de sí aquel Sábado.

* * *

- Oye, Hermione. Herms, ¿me estás escuchando?

- Perdona Ginny, ¿qué decías?

- Vaya, chica estás muy rara. Te distraes demasiado, voy a creer que me ignoras a propósito.

- Perdón, perdón.

- Te decía que creo que Tom es mi media naranja. ¿Tú que opinas?

- Opino que me gustan más los limones enteros, Gin.

* * *

**Pues ya está. Creo que me ha quedado un poco extraño, pero sólo lo creo eh. Jajajaja. Qué debo decir, me apetecía escribir sobre esta pareja y lo he hecho. Bueeeeeeno, pues lo de siempre, dejad reviews (Y así me subís el ego. Sí, estoy mendigando atención y sí, os obligo a comentar.) y bla bla bla bla. Yo agradezco cualquier cosa, incluso tomatazos verbales. xP **

**Saludos, yo. Charibdis.**


End file.
